1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, games and amusement devices. More particularly, it relates to a toy or amusement device comprising a first part adapted for flight and improved for safety purposes. The invention includes a second part for launching the first part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human beings, particularly children, are fascinated by motion, especially flight. There are a myriad of toys and amusement devices adapted to fly. Examples include flying disks, model airplanes, balls, projectiles and other objects designed to be thrown from person to person, or by a person at a target or other receiving structure. The popularity of model airplanes, ranging from simple balsa-wood gliders to radio-controlled, gas or electric powered scale replicas of actual airplanes, manifests our interest in flight.
While some toys and amusement devices adapted, either in whole or part, for flying through the air are launched or thrown by hand, mechanical or electromechanical launching devices are used as well. In some instances, such as in the field of model rocketry, chemical launching means may be used.
One example of a flying toy or amusement device with a flying member is a glider toy, the TEK FIGHTER.TM., marketed by the assignee of the present invention. The toy includes a separate hand-held, pistol-like launcher and a flyer designed to look like a jet airplane. In use, the glider or flying part of the toy is loaded on the launcher by inserting a launching rod carried by the launcher into the frame of the glider, compressing a coil spring associated with the launcher. When the spring is fully pushed back, an integral flange carried by the frame of the glider engages a trigger clip. To launch the glider, the hand launcher is preferably pointed into the wind (and away from people or animals), and the launching trigger is pulled, removing the clip from engagement with the flange. The coil spring urges the glider rapidly off the rod and it takes flight, performing various aerial maneuvers including climbs, rolls and level long range flight. The glider is equipped with a compressible soft nose cone to reduce landing impact and enhance safe use.
The flying toy described in the preceding paragraph has achieved success in the marketplace, but, as with any launchable projectile toy, it would be desirable to optimize safety.